koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynasty Warriors 3 Fanon
Dynasty Warriors 3 - Fan On is a special edition of Dynasty Warriors 3. This new fan on features 56 new characters and 44 new Musou Modes. This is also, one of the few installments to include the option to create your own character. This is also the first ever Dynasty Warriors game to completely customize your own missions, and Musou Modes. This is also the first crossovered game that Koei had with the visual novel game "Kohime Musou", and includes a new character selection known as "Kohime". These characters can be unlocked only if you completed a Musou mode atleast with one of the factions of the original Dynasty Warrior characters (For example, complete the Wei with Xiahou Dun to unlock the Gi, complete the Wu with Huang Dai to unlock Go and complete the Shu with Guan Yu to unlock the Shotu respectivly). They too, have their own respective Musou Modes, and even have some stages, that they meet up and either, ally together to help restore China, or fight against eachother. There is also a few characters that never existed yet such as Genghis Khan of the Mongols, who was born in 1162 and the Tsung brothers of the Khitan, who were never really brothers, but more of successors. It is also remastered in High Definition and is a PS3 Exclusive. This game also received the "Greatest Hits" title and was ranked 3 in the top 10 Hack and Slash gaming. Like Dynasty Warriors 3 Xtreme Legends, you can Import your save data from both previous games respectivly. This game is also compatible with PC, which unlocks the brand new online multiplayer mode. Changes New Characters Along with this new expansion, there are now a new selection to go down into a new section known as "Kohime". There are also some new characters to play, and even a few factions have been added into this expansion. The Yuan and Namnan are now seperate factions, and 3 new factions, the Khitan, Mongols and even the Han Dynasty have been introduced. Wei *Cao Ren *Cao Pi *Xun Yu Shu *Nu Wa (Moved to Shu, not an actual new character) *Yan Yan *Ma Di Wu *Fu Xi (Moved to Wu, not an actual new character) *Zhou Tai *Sun Jing Han *He Jin *He Lingsi (Empress He) *Huangfu Song *Zhu Jun *Lu Zhi *Fu Xie *Wang Yun *Yuan Pang *Zhang Wen *Zhou Shen Yuan *Wen Chou *Chunyu Qion *Yan Liang Khitan *Mu Tsung *Shang Tsung *Tao Tsung Mongols *Genghis Khan *Oogedei Khan *Kublai Khan Nanman *Wu Tugu Other *Gongsun Zan *Zhang Jiao *Zhang Bao *Zhang Liang Kohime These characters are from the visual novel, Kohime Musou, which can be unlocked by playing and completing atleast one character from their respective factions. These characters themselves, have their own Musou Modes, and may even meet up with the original characters. Gi First Three Playable *Kakou Ton *Ten'i *Karewachou Unlockables *Sou Sou *Kakou En *Jun'iku *Tei'iku *Gakushin *Kyocho Shotu First Three Playable *Kan'u *Chouhi *Chouun Unlockables *Ryuubi *Bachou *Shokatsuryo *Kouchou *Batai *Gengan *Gien Go First Three Playable *Kougai *Shuuyu *Sonshoukou Unlockables *Son Ken *Sonsaku *Rikuson *Daikyou *Shoukyou *Kannei *Ryomou *Shuutai Han *Kashin *Kifuusongu *Shujun En *En Shou *Bunshuu *Ganryou Chigiri *Mu Mune *Mori Takashi *Niao Lian-Daitou Mongoru *Chingisuhan Nanban *Moukaku *Shuron Other *Kousonsan *Choukaku *Chouhou *Chouryou Dynasty Warriors 3 Musou Mode Editor You can now create your own Musou Mode stages with this new editor implanted in the game. Here, you can select and place missions you have created or premade from other levels. You can also place markers wherever you want on the map and you can select your own map from the Custom maps menu by pressing the Select Button. Dynasty Warriors 3 Stage Creator For the first time in Dynasty Warriors, you can create your own battlefield. You can select where every player starts, and how the game can be played from here. Maps In addition, new maps were introduced for both Musou Mode and Free Mode. Some maps are unlocked through that method or secretly. *The Battle at Nanjing *Battle at Xu Lon *Northern Bandit Battle *The Gi Escapes North Category:Games Category:Dynsaty Warriors 3 Fanon Category:Howiter1 Category:Fan games